


Explain it once more

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Just so I understand it.





	Explain it once more

Our tale starts in Draco and Harry Malfoy's house, Harry's oldest son James is trying to explain that his mum is Ginny, Cho's wife to his girlfriend Rose Weasley.

Rose frowned. "Explain it once more."

James told her, "Once upon a time, my mum Ginny Weasley fell in love with Harry Potter. They married and had Lily, Albus and I. But, then my dad realised he had only married my mum to hide his true love for Draco Malfoy who had done likewise with Astoria Greengrass. After they broke up, my mum realised she had been hiding her true love for Cho Chang." He paused and asked, "Got it now, Rosie?"

Rose smiled. "I think so, Jay."

James smirked. "It's a totally crazy story, isn't it?"

Rose grinned. "Try extremely long and complicated. My mum and dad are just my mum and dad. You have a mum, dad, stepmum and stepdad."

James said, "Let me tell you, it makes family gatherings more exciting."

Rose inquired, "So, when can I meet your real mum and stepmum?"

James shrugged and stated, "Whenever they're free I guess."

Rose decided, "I like your stepdad too though."

James admitted, "I do too."


End file.
